


Morning Sunshine

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside and you don't want to get out of bed so Dean cuddles with you to keep you warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

You were enveloped in warmth as the rays of early morning sunshine chased its way across the tiny motel room walls. You took a deep breath as you curled tighter under the warm comforter. The air outside was chilly in the winter and you really just wanted to stay in this warm bed and sleep for a while. Though you knew Sam would be back from his morning run soon and Dean would be getting out of the shower within the next few minutes and that meant it was your turn to get up and get ready.   
You heard the shower water switch off and then heard the door creak open as dean exited the bathroom and then began shuffling in his duffle bag for clothes.  
You closed your eyes and steadied your breathing, pretending to be asleep while Dean changed.  
"Y/N. Hey. Come on." Dean's soft voice carried across the room.  
You groaned in response, bringing the comforter closer to your body.  
Dean chuckled and you heard him shuffle towards your bed. You buried your head into your pillow and relaxed as you felt Dean lift a corner of the covers and snuggle underneath them, snuggling in next to you. You curled into him as he wrapped his arms around you and you laid your head into the crook of his neck.   
His breath stirred your hair as he laid his head above yours and held you tight.  
You both laid together for a few minutes, just in each other's embraces, and soon you shifted in Dean's arms and raised your head to look at him. He smiled down at you and his big green eyes glowed brightly, reflecting the morning sunlight.  
"Morning sunshine." He whispered.   
"Morning." You smiled and rose to sit up next to him. Though as you got up, you paused, your face next to his and kissed him full on the mouth.   
He smiled against you and moved his hands to your back, running his calloused hands over your soft skin and sending tingles up your spine. He sat up and kissed you back, bringing you into his lap.   
You pulled away after just a moment, smiling.   
"Dean.. It's so cold." You mumbled as you snuggled into his chest.   
He chuckled and slid back down, bringing you under the covers with him.   
You shivered and Dean tightened his arms around you bringing you close and kissing the top of your head as you buried your face in the crook of his neck again.   
"Wish we could just stay here." Dean whispered.   
"We can." You said, looking back up at him with your big puppy dog eyes.   
"Sam will never let us." Dean said matter of factly.  
You huffed and settled back down in Dean's arms.   
You heard the door crack as sam strode in.   
"speak of the devil." Dean muttered.   
"Really guys. Get up." Sam chided as he hurried to the shower.   
Both Dean and you made no attempts to move and instead Dean leaned over you and pressed a heated kiss to your lips. You grunted against the sudden embrace but lifted your arms and wrapped them around Dean's neck, pulling him closer.   
He pulled away, breathing hard, but hovered his lips over yours, before you pressed another kiss to his lips and pulled him back down towards you.  
"We cannot do this all morning. We have to get up." Dean mumbled against your lips.   
You laughed but kept him close, kissing him again.   
"I don't care." You whispered.   
You heard Sam's shower shut off and Dean slipped his arms under you and picked you up as you protested playfully about being forcefully removed from the warmth of the bed.   
Dean set you down, his lips still on yours, and then pulled away with a smile, walking to his duffle bag to grab some of his weapons. You turned back to your bag of things and began shuffling for clothes. You slipped your shirt and shorts off and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt while Dean set up his weapons.   
Sam finally finished his shower and stepped out, eyeing you both as he gathered his own weapons.   
"We're leaving in 10. Let's go." Sam said, walking to pack the car.   
Dean and you were left in the room alone and you continued packing until you felt Dean wrap his arms around you from behind.   
You smiled and turned around, meeting Dean's lips with yours.  
"Dean we gotta go." You broke apart and Dean laughed, leading you out to the car, onto wherever this case would bring you next.


End file.
